Condolência
by Hinata C. Weasley
Summary: E aí, você aceita. Por que você depende da dor dele para viver. Pelo menos, da dor que você sente por ele. Oneshot. Jacob/Leah.


**Disclaimer:** O Jacob é da Tia Steph, assim como a Leah. Pontinho.

**Pequeno surto depois que vi o jogo. Se não gosta de J/L, não leia, oks? ;D**

**Obs: **Condolência significa _compaixão_ ou mais claramente, _pena_.

**

* * *

**

**Condolência**

"_Dor é uma faca de dois gumes: basta saber qual lado deve usar"_.

O que é doloroso para você? Agora, parecendo uma conformada, você o vê casar-se com Emily, e sente uma dor rasgar em seu peito.

Isso dói, não é?

E então você o vê, ali, sorrindo. Mas aquele sorriso não é para você, é para ela. E você o odeia e a odeia por isso: aquilo era um laço que nunca poderia ser quebrado.

Foi aí que você soube exatamente _como_ era perder alguém.

"_E você escolhe um deles"._

**X**

Na verdade, quando você, Jacob, soube que ia presenciar a união que mais queria que se destruísse, sentiu uma parte de si morrer. Pelo menos a parte _humana_.

Bella ama você. Mas também ama aquele cara sanguessuga nojenta que tinha um odor totalmente desagradável a você. E agora, mais do que nunca, você queria era que ela estivesse ali, do _seu lado_, não do dele.

Foi aí que você soube exatamente _como_ Leah se sentia.

"_A dor agora, pode ser neutralizada, não diminuída"_.

**X**

Um dia desses, em que você _sumariamente_ queria ficar sozinho, você a viu, no meio da floresta, olhando para cima. Detalhe: você voltava apenas com o intuito de tentar, ao menos, ver sua amiga-amada Bella.

Aí então ela te olhou, e você viu dor em seus olhos. Dor que você reconheceu instantaneamente como a _sua_ dor. E ela estava bem ali, te observando.

– Veio vê-la, não? Ela não está aqui.

– Eu sei disso. – Você mesmo fala, neutro. E se pergunta como se tornou tão _facilmente_ descoberto, como se suas emoções fossem páginas de um pequeno livro.

Tente ver a expressão dela. Neutra como a sua, dolorosa como a sua.

– Ainda dói, não é? – Perguntou para ela.

E a pele quente, muito quente, se juntando com a dela. Você sorri internamente.

Precisava, de alguma forma, esquecer.

"_Então, você começa a entender a dor, a dos outros, para depois entender a sua"_.

**X**

Não sabia como, mas entrou naquele turbilhão de coisas. Sentia muitas e muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas também não sentia nada. Mas com ele, a dor desaparecia, e sumia no escuro da noite.

Como se fosse um ímã de sensações, ela se esquecia de Sam, e ele se esquecia de Bella. A dor neutralizava.

E nunca precisariam de palavras, eram apenas atos. O som da floresta presenciava os dois se unindo, sempre e sempre. Desconhecia-se do tempo ali, entre os dois. Leah só sabia que ele demorava a passar, e quanto mais demorava a passar, mais ela o queria.

– Você quer esquecê-la? – Indagou, olhando as estrelas uma vez, abraçada a ele.

– Não. E você?

– Também não. – _Senão isso não teria sentido_, completou em pensamentos.

A antítese daquela situação chegava a ser cômica. Iguais na dor, e opostos. Opostos nos sentimentos, nas idéias e principalmente, no amor.

Mas então, aquilo começou a voltar.

"_Depois disso, você nota que entendeu a dor dos outros, mas ainda não a sua"_.

**X**

Jacob teve sua impressão. Ironicamente, com a filha do cara que mais odiava na face da Terra. Claro que, quando soube, Leah quase quis se matar. _Quase_.

Só não se matou porque seria uma atitude completamente inútil. Ela não havia sequer pensado na hipótese de simples e claro como água, tê-lo só para afagar a dor, para se desvencilhar de quem era.

– Você vai ficar bem? – Quando ele perguntou isso, faltou ela praguejar aos céus.

– Não largamos _o osso_ de forma alguma. – Responde sem olhá-lo.

Aquilo foi uma piada. Sem humor, ainda sim uma piada. Ouviu ele ir embora daquela floresta, se distanciando em passos _humanos_, deixando-a ali, sem ação, sem neutralidade, sem a sua compaixão.

Leah era uma loba forte. Porém era humana demais para encarar os fatos.

– No fim, nós sabíamos que nunca íamos ficar juntos. – Murmurou, olhando para o céu nublado e cinza.

"_Você tentou. Mas não conseguiu entender a própria dor"_.

E aí, você aceita. Porque você depende da dor. Pelo menos, da dor dele para viver. Da dor que você sente _por ele_.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**:: Ouvindo The Fray - You Found Me ::**

**Nota:** Uau, primeira Jacob/Leah que eu escrevo, e me sai isso. Putz, amei escrevê-la, e é a primeira fanfic que postei lá no Twilight Fanfics, mimimi *-*!

Ah, claro, eu acho **amor** esse ship, simples assim :).

**Beijo Beijo!**

_Hinata Weasley_


End file.
